


Night cap

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Winston [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Continental Hotel (John Wick), F/M, Manager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: After a double shift, Winston tries to relax you





	Night cap

You were bone tired from working a double shift at the front desk. Charon had been assigned chauffeur duty for Winston all day and you were left alone to man the reception. Quite a responsibility and you were flattered by the show of trust but you wondered if your relationship with the manager had something to do with it. Or was it meant as a punishment? Had you messed up during dinner? It had been 3 days since your dinner with Winston and you had very much enjoyed it but now his silence was worrying you. Finally the night shift showed up and after a brief handover you dragged your weary form to the personnel elevator. No guests here. You liberated your aching feet from their usually comfortable shoes and breathed a sigh of relief, wiggling your toes on the cool tiles. With a soft ding the elevator doors opened on your floor and the sight of your room made you smile. Sweet, delightful matras. You could almost feel your body already hitting the bed. After opening the door with your keycard, you noticed the lights were on in the salon corner. A familiar frame turned your way. Relief washed over you when you recognized Winston. "Fancy a night cap, my dear?" He turned to you and noticed how very tired you looked. He cocked an eyebrow and extended a hand in invitation. Dropping your shoes to the floor, you approached cautiously, feet still sore from standing up for 16 hours straight. You took his hand and were surprised when he drew you unto his lap, your back completely turned to him. His fingers dragged the blazer and vest from your shoulders before they started rubbing your upper back, kneeding between the shoulder blades. Expertly working away the kinks, he leaned in closer and whispered: "Hope you re not too tired for some company." You hummed in appreciation, both of his words and the magic of his massage. Stretching your neck and leaning into his movements you sighed contentedly. His hands moved further down, thumbs expertly rubbing circles on either side of your spine before grasping your hips and massaging your lower back, right above the waistband of your uniform pants. At first the massage felt good in a relaxing way, easing pain and strain from your muscles but the lower he went, the firmer his grip, the slower his movements and by the time he reached your hips, you were very aware of how sensual it all was. In fact he was gently rocking your hips back and forth on his lap, but ever so slightly. Subtle enough to be noticed but not in a vulgar way at all. Sighing, you melted into him. "Not anymore," you murmured, bringing a grateful yet cocky smile to his lips. He turned you around facing him. Still on his lap, you accepted the glass of bourbon he offered. "Trying to get me drunk for some reason?" You teased. "Do I need to get you drunk for any reason?" He gently replied, watching your lips intently. You took a small sip and put the glass down with trembling fingers. "Never. I know what I want and when I want it. And I know you are a gentleman who will respect that." Your nervousness did not go unnoticed however. That traitorous blush creeping up your face. "And what do you want then?" He whispered, brushing his nose along your cheek, breath feathering over your ear. "This...." The word barely left your lips when he made you stand up. "Please," he opened his hands, "undress." Nervously you unbotton your shirt, wishing you had put on some nicer lingerie that morning. It wasn t even a matching set although thankfully all in the same colour. Looking around to find where you could put down your shirt, Winston took it from your trembling hands and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply while looking you into the eyes. It thrilled you, seeing him do this. Slowly you dropped your pants to the floor, feeling rather vulnerable despite the fact that he had already seen you nude before. Standing in front of him in your underwear, you noticed him licking his lips ever so slightly. He shrugged off his own blazer and pulled you once again onto his lap, making you straddle him. This puzzled you considering you were sure he had a more dominant streak but he quickly took away your hesitation. He firmly grasped your bottom and pulled you slowly in until his face was almost buried in your chest. You tried to lean away. "Don t." You stopped moving. His lips were ghosting across your flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Instinctively, your head fell back a little, a hitched breath escaping your lungs. With the experience that becomes a man of his years he manipulated your body with his hands and his lips, sometimes gently and sometimes more firmly. Your neck and chest were covered with dark red spots from kisses and love bits, your hips showing the marks of his strong grip rocking you slightly against his own body. "You remember the safeword?" You nodded but held your tongue since you didn t want this to end. "Very well," he huskily continued. "Get on the bed and close your eyes." Intrigued yet nervous, you obeyed without hesitation. "Remove the rest of your garments as well." Self conscious you turned towards the bed before unclasping your bra and sliding it down your shoulders, panties soon landing next to it on the floor. You crawled unto the matras giving him a wonderful view of your buttocks before lowering your body to the crisp sheets and turning on your back, eyes closed. As he approached, you heard the ice cubes in his glass of Bourbon tinkle when he carried it over. The glass was placed on your nightstand and the sound of fabric rustling really put your obediance to the test. God, you wanted to watch him undress. The matras dipped when Winston sat next to you. He had fished an icecube from the tumbler and let it slide against your lips. The unexpected sensation startled you but as the ice began to melt against your warm lips, you tasted the bourbon. He moved the cube lower across your neck, tracing your jugular as he slowly licked the bourbon from your lips. Nips and kisses folowed the icy path left by his icecube. He teased your left nipple with this thumb and index finger while the right was being circled by a melting ice cube. The combination was exhilarating to say the least. A little tinkling was the only warning you got for the next ice cube hit your skin. Both your breasts felt cold but were so sensitive and you were starting to shiver when you felt the sensation of cold move lower along your body. His hot tongue traced circles around your nipples and the ice cubes slid down to rest on your mound. Your attention was torn between his lavishing tongue and the torturous cold seeping between your legs. You involuntarily pulled him closer or was it that you were pressing yourself into him; you honestly no longer knew where he ended and you began. You hadn t even noticed your hands tangling in his hair but he gently pried them loose and held them next to your sides with enough pressure that you knew not to try and break free. Not that you really wanted to. His searing mouth trailed down your body, pausing a bit at your belly button where he nipped hard enough to leave a red welt. Your back arced into him. The melted ice cube on your mound had left a small puddle there and he greedily drank all of it, like a man dying of thirst in the desert. You felt his body shifting on the bed, hovering over your form. Licking one more time, he breathed against your flesh: "Open." You scraped your throat and spread your legs a bit. Immediately you felt him settle between them, his hand having let go of your wrists and now sliding underneath your buttocks to grip you just where your back curved. He blew life into your cold flesh, heightening the sensation of pleasure before teasing your bud with a quick flick of his tongue. A high pitched moan echoed in the bedroom. It just so happened to be yours. He smiled into your body with satisfaction before skilfully ravishing your cooled clit. "Oh dear God in heaven!" Your hands clenching the sheets then gropping for his hair, toes curled while flexing your feet. Your body pulling in on itself to withstand the onslaught of desire. His searing hot mouth was exploring your depths while his eyes never left your face, drinking in every one of your expressions. The sensations became too much and you raised your hand to indicate a pause but Winston was already lessening his attentions. He had tasted your desire and every bit of your face and body language showed that you were close to the edge. He gently shushed against yiur skin while working his way up your belly, placing soft kisses on your breasts before finally, for the first time that evening, he kissed your mouth. Greedily kissing him back, you enjoyed the feeling of him humming against your lips. Your taste on his tongue was an entirely new experience that you relished. "I, too, like the way you tasted," he whispered against your lips. Your eyes shot open as a laugh bubbled up. You playfully pulled his hair. "Behave," you warned him as you winked. He chuckled before biting your lower lip. "Last chance my dear." Suddenly he sounded serious. You raised your eyebrow in a question. "To pull out," he explained. You placed a kiss on his nose before shaking your head. "Never." He kissed you back with all the fervor of a man possessed. "I want you to keep looking me in the eyes. All the time. Do you understand, sweetheart?" His right hand carressed your side before pulling your leg up to rest across his back. Maintaining eye contact he gently entered your eager body. Your pupils dialated and an "oh" formed on your lips. The breath in your chest hitched as you felt him ease himself in and out of you. Your hands found his shoulder blades and you gently scraped your nails across his skin. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Eyes on me, sir." You just couldn t resist the tease. You felt pretty smug when all of a sudden his hips snapped into, sending a jolt of pleasure through your core. You arced your back and moaned loudly, nails digging deeper when he stopped moving. He just lay there, looking at you. "Sir?" You felt nervous again. He just kept looking the longest time; it started to make you wonder if you were in trouble. You opened your mouth to apolagize when his hips ground deep into you, seemingly trying to reach the deepest part of you. He withdrew almost entirely from your heated folds leaving you feeling empty. You were ready to say anything if only he just stayed you. Before you knew it, he pushed in yet again, slowly but without compassion. He relentlessly entered you again and again until your body couldn t take it anymore. The climax sweeped over you like a tidal wave, leaving you gasping for air, clutching his hair, panting his name. He didn t even let you rest after your orgasm but continued to roll into you with the same resolve. "I told you to keep your eyes on me the entire time. Let s try again, shall we?" You had never climaxed more than once before. Most of the time not even once but his self control and expertise had your body dancing to his tune. The second orgasm was building inside your core and you were trying to concentrate on keeping your eyes glued to his. It swept you under. Where the first one left you reeling with its sudden ferocity, the second one lasted much longer and felt profounder. "Such a beauty," he praised and finally let go of control. Two more thrusts and he buried his flesh deep inside your core, his head buried in your neck. You layed in each others arms for a couple of more minutes before he pulled out. "Please don t leave," you whispered. "Never."


End file.
